


Snared

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snared

"Severus," a soft voice said and immediately Severus's guard was up. No one spoke to him like that unless he wanted something.

"Lupin. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure?" he asked without turning around. It wouldn't do to put the hellebore to the wrong side of the horned slugs. 

"It's about Harry," Lupin replied and Severus turned around quickly, concerned that Black had found his way into the castle. 

A smile was playing at Lupin's lips. Severus wanted to smack it off. Or something.

"I've been helping him learn the Patronus Charm," Lupin said casually, somewhat blocking the exit to the Potions stores. "He's a very powerful wizard for one so young."

"Was there anything else?" Severus made to move past Lupin but Lupin seemed to fill the space.

"I've seen you watching him," Lupin said, voice low.

"If you are suggesting—"

"Of course not, Severus. The only untoward thing about it is that you _are_ concerned for his wellbeing though you might deny it." Severus's commitment to protect the boy was none of Lupin's business so Severus chose not to confirm or deny the accusation.

"I won't have any student murdered on my watch." Severus looked him in the eye. "You have been taking your Wolfsbane?"

"Every month, as directed." Lupin was leaning against the jamb, hands in his pockets, infuriatingly relaxed and Severus could stand it no longer.

"Did you _need_ something, Lupin?" 

"Oh, I was hoping you'd ask, Severus." Lupin took a step closer. Severus could see his eyes glittering strangely. "There is something I need which I believe only you can provide."

Severus took a step back and found himself pressed against a wall of potions ingredients. 

"As of yet there is no cure for Gryffindor recklessness," he said boldly but Lupin only laughed.

"I think this is why I find you so attractive." Lupin took a step closer and put a hand on the shelf over Severus's shoulder, effectively trapping him. Severus opened his mouth to protest Lupin's absurd statement but Lupin apparently saw that as an invitation and surged forward crushing their lips together.

How Severus's hands ended up fisted in Lupin's robes, he didn't know. Nor could he explain the thigh insinuated between his legs. Rutting as he was against Lupin's thigh, Severus brushed against his impressive length and moaned into Lupin's mouth.

Lupin kissed along his jaw and whispered into his ear, "I want to fuck you, Severus."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut to stave off the impending orgasm, the words themselves—never uttered to him, in that way, in his life—enough to tip him over the edge.

Panting harshly, the enclosed space thick with their scent, Severus reached out an arm and a small jar descended from the top shelf. He held it out and Lupin kissed him fiercely before spinning him and pressing him flush to the shelves.

"God, I've wanted your arse for ages, Severus," Lupin said, voice husky, as he flipped up Severus's robes, holding them in place with a murmured spell. He slowly slid Severus's pants down to his ankles. "Don't think I can wait any longer."

"Then don't." Severus gasped as he felt a slick finger press to his hole and he pushed back immediately.

"Eager, are you?" Lupin said chuckling, then he pushed in a second finger which burned slightly. Severus would have to modify the lubrication if he felt the burn after only two fingers. Any further modifications were wiped from his mind as Lupin pressed the tips of his fingers to Severus's prostate.

After several more minutes, Severus _this_ close to begging to be filled, Lupin finally pulled his fingers free and Severus could hear him slathering his cock with lubrication. 

"Spread your legs, Severus." Though his pants still constrained him, Severus managed to widen his stance and he canted his hips back. "Fuck, that's hot," Lupin added just as Severus felt the head of his cock breach his hole.

He sucked in a breath at the fullness, the stretch—Lupin really was huge. He groaned low in his throat, unable to verbalize the exquisite pain wracking his body.

"You're so tight," Lupin said when he was finally fully inside. Severus held still adjusting to him. Lupin pressed his body flush to Severus's, hands gripping his hips, then began to thrust. "Better than I even imagined."

Severus had to agree. Lupin's cock was magnificent and he knew just what to do with it. Long, sure strokes plunged deep inside him, the pace slowly increasing, Lupin grunting behind him, his balls slapping against Severus's perineum, driving him mad.

He hoped his knees wouldn't buckle as Lupin reached around and took his cock in hand, his grip rough and sure, just the way Severus liked it.

"Come for me, Severus," Lupin whispered and Severus did, thick white come painting the shelves in front of him, his arse spasming around Lupin's cock. Lupin took that as an invitation to pound into him so hard Severus was seeing stars when Lupin finally roared and his cock pulsed thickly inside his arse.

He let his head drop forward, fingers still gripping the wood shelves. He could feel Lupin's come running down the back of his thigh and he couldn't bring himself to care. He heard the rustle of robes and then Lupin was pulling Severus's pants back up, his tongue licking along the trail of come. He let Severus's robes down and pushed against his back again, nuzzling at his neck.

"When can I fuck you again?" he said, still kissing and licking at Severus's sweaty skin. 

"Perhaps after your _friend_ is apprehended," Severus said and Lupin stilled, pulling back. Severus knew it was a low trick but he wasn't above such things. However when he turned around to face him, Lupin surprised him.

"He's no friend of mine, Severus," Lupin replied hotly. "Especially not if he's going to try to harm Harry." Severus felt the last measure of resistance finally fall and though he wanted to kiss Lupin instead he just nodded.

"If you'd like to continue this—" He waived his hand between them. "—arrangement, I am amenable."

"Wonderful, Severus." Lupin looked at him intensely, eyes sparkling. Severus finally had to look away. "Shall I bring some wine in an hour or so?"

"Tonight?" Severus gaped. "Are you mad?"

"No, not mad." Lupin moved close again. "Greedy, impatient. Desperate." He then proceeded to snog Severus breathless.

"Your chambers at nine?" Lupin said when they broke apart. 

Severus almost couldn't believe it when he said, "Do not be late." 

Lupin grinned and backed away, slipping out the door as quietly as he'd entered. Severus exhaled and flicked his wand at the mess he'd made. He considered finishing his work here but gave up, his mind and body too distracted, and warded the door behind him as he left. 

Gathering additional lubrication, a stamina potion, and a healing salve, Severus made his way back to his chambers. While he was still unsure of Lupin's motivation, he wasn't about to refuse another rendezvous with his cock.


End file.
